


the investigation

by radioheade



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Homestuck, Nge
Genre: M/M, omg hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioheade/pseuds/radioheade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A WALK HOME.... OR MAYBE MORE????</p>
            </blockquote>





	the investigation

**Author's Note:**

> XD YAOI LEMUN DON'T LIKE DUN'T REED!!!! XD

One day Jay was walking home from somewhere (idk where, this is third person ambiguous omniscience) and saw a Dot on the side of the road. A literal Dot. It was a random blue speck. Then they went to investigate it and it was me and I stabbed them. They died. The end.


End file.
